


Countryside Outdoor Whippings

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Country & Western, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Outdoor Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Tailgate Spanking, belt whipping, farm, farm life, switch whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: Trouble with the neighbor? Them receiving an embarrassing whipping from their hubby might be the answer. 😜 Getting home, there's another ticked husband ready to dole out some discipline.
Relationships: Casey/Peter, Morris/Ray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Countryside Outdoor Whippings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

"Three friends; a bear, an otter, and a silver fox were at the gay bar, stop me if you've heard this one–" Morris paused and grinned while waiting for some direct eye contact. The man's ass was firmly planted on the seat of his small tractor and he was waggling a thick maple switch with the cut end pressed against his knee. 

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled, "Morris, you tell that joke all the damn time!"

Racing up to us, Morris's husband Ray balked slightly upon catching sight of the weapon held by his significant other. 

"Ehh, boy, you didn't latch the gate properly–again," Morris informed the younger man, the couple being some six years apart in age. I'm the same age as Ray and can easily relate. "Pete just so happened to find some of our ponies at his back door this morning."

"Yeah," I scratched at my shoulder. "Casey was kinda freaking out but it's not a big deal," I sorta lied. They'd snacked on some of Casey's potted ornamental grasses and my husband was beyond pissed. 

Morris frowned, "Well, I dunno. Is it a big deal, Ray?"

Ray shifted anxiously. 

Hopping down, Morris grabbed Ray by the back of the neck and roughly steered him toward the back of their pickup. Ray was half resisting but not totally putting on the breaks. "What'd I tell you last time this happened? The ponies were over there snacking on Casey's garden. You know how weird Casey is about his weird ass plants."

I tented my eyebrows. I'll leave that comment out when I'm telling Case about this. 

Casting a panicked look back at me, Ray was led to stand in a particular spot while Morris lowered the tailgate. He then made quick work of Ray's button fly and the twenty-four-year-old's britches were shortly pooled around his ankles. "Come on, Pete's here! Pete's here! We can do this later!"

"No, not later. You should've latched the gate properly, right?" The switch wasn't long but thumb-thick and was currently tucked under Morris's arm. He yanked down his husband's underwear without much ceremony and barked at him to get bent over the tailgate. 

Turning slightly and doing a "don't whip me" bendy-knee dance, my friend's unhappy dick flopped all around. 

"Lean your belly against the tailgate, now," Morris directed and touched the switch to Ray's thigh. "Now or it's gonna be worse for you."

"Fine," Ray mumbled, his face had gone red with embarrassment. He got up and bent over with his ass positioned for some discipline, the young man's feet dangling. 

Moving in closer, Morris removed Ray's shoes. He then roughly tugged his boy's jeans and underwear clear off while Ray managed not to fall down. 

Ray was still trying to get out of his punishment, his voice cracked emotionally as his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

"Now, boy, don't you get down from there, you hear?" the switch wielder grumbled, tapping the length of maple against Ray's thigh. 

"Please? Mor, I'm sorry," the young man whined. 

Lining the switch across Ray's calves, Morris glanced back at me grumpily. 

Ray sucked in a ragged breath, seemingly submitting to his husband. 

Thwipping the switch down without warning, a red line suddenly glowed across the well-muscled area. 

My friend gasped, the shock of pain knocking the air from him. The switch whipped across his calves again and the young man's legs shot up. "AH-OUCH!!" he yelped. "Mor! Whip my ass! Not there, my ass!!"

"Don't you tell me," Morris snipped and touched the switch to Ray's thigh. Instantly, the young man lowered his feet. 

THWIP! 

"PLEASE!! SHIT!!" And a third searing red line burned painfully across Ray's calves. "Fuck!" Ray gave his feet a little kick. 

Morris moved the maple switch, lining it up with Ray's meaty thighs. Drawing back, the thick switch fell in a series of solid THWIPS. 

Ray yelped as each lash whipped across his milky white skin. "Morris, that hurts!!"

"Heh," Morris breathed and paused the switching. Grabbing his husband's left cheek, he exposed the young man's sensitive pink pucker. 

"Mor!!" Ray panicked. "I'm sorry! Wait, no-no, I'm sorry! I'll go apologize to Casey right now! Please?!"

"Good idea, you can do that when I'm done," Morris replied and flipped the switch around. Lining up the thicker end, he gave Ray a series of painful cracks along his hole that had the boy howling. 

The sound of it had my asshole puckering. "Okay," I interjected. "Ray's probably learned his lesson."

Morris didn't seem to like my suggestion and gave Ray a number of harsher CRACKS, "Oh? No, we're not quite done yet."

THWIP!!! 

"I'm bleeding!! Stop, I'm bleeding!!" Ray cried dramatically. "AH-OWWWWwww!!"

"You aren't bleeding," Morris chuckled. "It's red but not to that point."

"OWWWwwww!! I'm sorry!!"

Letting his husband's ass cheek go, Morris stood over Ray and gave his back a loving rub. 

Ray stayed in position, bent over and sobbing. 

"Three across your bottom and we're done. Then we can mosey on over and apologize to Casey." Not waiting for an answer, Morris lined up the thick maple switch across Ray's ass. Three quick sizzlers had Ray gasping. When Morris had finished, the boy found his voice again. 

"AH-OWWWwwww!!"

Morris gave the searing switch marks a gentle pat. "Get dressed and go rinse your face. We're lucky we have friends for neighbors. They could've turned us in, you know. Blackburn's would have."

"Yes, sir," Ray cried as he stood up. 

Holding out his arms, Morris invited Ray in for a hug, "C'mere, all's forgiven. We'll go find out if Casey forgives us for the ponies eating his exotic whatever grass."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. 

Ray accepted the hug, pressing his half naked body against his husband, "I said I was sorry, you didn't have to whip me so hard. I know I'd fucked up."

"You'll be alright," Morris replied cheerfully and gave the young man's bottom several stinging love pats. 

Trying to get control of himself, Ray sniffed up some leftover snot and tears, "Sorry."

Morris kept hugging the younger man, "I know, it hurts. I know."

Waiting on them, I stood around until they were ready to walk over to our place next door. I reached my husband first, out in the yard, and whispered in his ear, "Morris whipped Ray for not latching the gate."

"Oh," Casey said at his regular volume, surprised. He'd cooled off by this point and no longer seemed to care that his plants had all been sampled or destroyed. 

With Ray's eyes all red from crying, he sincerely apologized. They shortly left when Casey laughed, telling them not to worry about it. 

"Why did you just stand there and watch Ray take his whipping?" Casey asked. "Don't you think that was between them? Would you want them watching me spank you?"

"Well, Morris didn't tell me to leave," I mumbled and shifted uneasily at my husband's tone. 

"You have to be told to have manners?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to take their ponies home and come straight back."

"You didn't say that."

"Uh, sorry but I did," my husband said, working his belt buckle. "I told you to come straight back."

"Hey now," I backed up a step. "Case, I'm sorry."

Sliding the belt through his pant loops, he took the leather and gave it a fold. "Bend over the porch rail."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Man," I whined but obediently bent over anyway. Teetering slightly, my whole body tensed as I tried not to collide with the ground. 

CRACK!! 

"YAH!!" I yelped as he began steadily whipping the seat of my Wranglers. My eyes instantly began watering and a lump formed in my throat. "Ouch!! OUCH!!"

"Stand up and get those jeans down."

"Yes, sir," I rasped and got to my feet. The fire across my ass intensified when I stood up straight. "Case, not too hard, please?" I looked at him and quailed when I caught sight of his irritated expression. 

"Peter, who doles out the discipline?"

"You," I whispered. "Sorry."

"Mmm," Casey hummed. "Get 'em down."

"Yes, sir." Dropping my pants, I'd gone commando today. He clicked his tongue but didn't say anything. I gave my bottom a quick rub and bent over the rail before he could bark out the order. "I love you," I said, feeling emotional while positioning myself. 

"I love you too. Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

CRACK!! 

"OWWWWwwww!!" A series of fiery lashes had tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry! OUCH!! OWWWwwww!!"

The whipping came to an abrupt end and his hand gently held my welted ass as I cried. "Stay."

"Aren't you done?" I cried. "I'm sorry!"

"No-no, your whipping's done. It's okay, you can stand up." Casey left and returned quickly. Grabbing my wrist, my husband had me lean against the cushioned porch swing. He slicked us up and eased his hard cock inside me. 

"Ahh," I breathed, my voice rough from crying. "Case."

"Behave and I won't have to whip your ass, hmm?"

"Yes, sir. Ah–"

Getting lost in our rhythm, our bodies were undoubtedly made for each other as everything felt perfect. The song birds were singing all around us, and we were both dripping with sweat as he fucked me in the afternoon heat.


End file.
